


The Best Pokemon

by Kato (WritersCoven)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Best Boyfriends, Gay, Honestly it's the Gay Generation guys, Joe's an idiot, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, but we love him, hardzzello, short and sweet, so does ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersCoven/pseuds/Kato
Summary: Joe sighed, looking up at the blond. Ben was already a decent pace ahead of him. “Hold on!” he cried, following quickly. “You can’t leave me alone in London! I’ll get lost! I’ll get kidnapped!”“Joe, you’re a thirty-five year old man. I think you’re safe.”“But what if someone offers me candy? Ben, youknowI can’t say no to candy.”~While taking a walk in London, Ben is getting more and more fed up with Joe's lack of observation. Joe, meanwhile, is too busy playing Pokemon Go to care.





	The Best Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! My first non-Brian May fic in a HOT minute! Whoo! Enjoy, loves :3

Walking through the busy streets of London, Ben’s focus was very intensely set on the roads and streets, and all of the people shoving past one another. He also had to keep an eye on his horrible boyfriend, because Joe-- an American, who had hardly experienced London life thus far-- was busy burying his nose into his phone screen.

“Watch out!” he scolded, pulling Joe by his shirt out of the way of two old ladies walking dogs. “Pay attention, would you?”

“Busy,” Joe grunted.

“Doing what?”

“Playing Pokemon Go.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Put your phone away. You can play later.”

Joe shook his head. “No chance. I might be able to find a Dragonite here. You know how fucking long I’ve wanted one?”

“You know it’s just a game?”

Joe gasped. “Shut your mouth, Ben! How could you say such a thing to me?” His lip pouted out in an overdramatic quiver, but he still didn’t pull his eyes from the bright screen. “Oh, look! A Drowzee!”

Ben rolled his eyes. Turning around to face his boyfriend, he reached out a hand to take the phone. Joe, oblivious, walked right into Ben.

_“Oof.”_

“What the hell, Joe?” Ben glared. He wrapped his fingers around the top of the phone, trying to yank it out of Joe’s hands, but Joe pulled it back.

“It’s _fine_ , Ben. It’s all chill.”

“I’m going to let you run into a car. Or a phone pole. Or a street sign.”

“Can’t. I’m following you out of my peripheral.”

At this, Ben sped up, leaving Joe behind. “Hey!” he heard the other man call after him. “That’s not fair, Ben! Ben!”

“Get your face out of your phone and get up here then!” Ben called back.

Joe sighed, looking up at the blond. Ben was already a decent pace ahead of him. “Hold on!” he cried, following quickly. “You can’t leave me alone in London! I’ll get lost! I’ll get kidnapped!”

“Joe, you’re a thirty-five year old man. I think you’re safe.”

“But what if someone offers me candy? Ben, you _know_ I can’t say no to candy.”

Ben rolled his eyes and stopped, waiting for Joe to catch up. Once Joe had caught up, Ben started to take another step when Joe’s hand shot out in front of him. “Hang on. There’s a rare pokemon!”

Ben shook his head. “Is it that Dragonite or whatever?”

“No,” Joe answered, “but I’ll show you once I catch it.”

“Great,” Ben commented, trying to walk again.

“I said don’t move!”

Joe quickly flung his arms around Ben’s neck, pulling the blond into a tight embrace and kissing his cheek. He brought his phone around in front of them both and snapped a quick photo of the kiss, before Ben could argue, and stepped back. He once again directed his full attention to his phone, typing furiously.

“What’re you doing now?” Ben asked, genuinely curious. He didn’t trust Joe.

Joe, still typing, responded, “Showing Instagram the rare pokemon I caught. Look! I even said it’s shiny!” He held his phone out for his boyfriend to read.

On the post, Joe had typed: _Found the cutest pokemon ever in London! And look, he’s_ shiny! _Best Pikachu ever!_

Ben groaned. “You know they’re going to be all over that post.”

“We’re living in the Gay Generation, my love,” Joe smirked, taking a step ahead of Ben and tossing his head back. “Get used to it.”

“Whatever. Can you put your phone away now?”

Joe laughed. “No,” he smiled, “I still want that Dragonite.”

“Of course you do. Don’t hit that--”

Joe walked straight into a street sign.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading! ♥ Don't forget to comment and kudos :)


End file.
